kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Angol Mois
| voiced by = , , , , , , | wordplay = | alias = Angol More, Angol Moa | age = 12-15According Central Statistical Agency (Ethiopia) estimate (Human Form) Over 2000 (Real Age) | gender = Female | species = Angol | born = | occupation = Planet Destroyer}} : For the previous King of Terror and Mois's father, see Angol Goa. is a major character in Keroro Gunso who is portrayed as the "King of Terror". History When Angol Mois was younger, she played around with Keroro, earning him the title . When she got older, her father told her that she would destroy Pekopon. To prepare for her goal, Mois destroyed other planets. Mois was so excited that she came 500 years early. However, she took a nap and missed the date by 5 years. Relationships Mois' Father Mois's father, is the original King of Terror. She cares deeply about him and was very pleased when he came to visit in Episode 41. She wants to one day destroy Pekopon and make her father proud. He was also the one who told her to find the strongest pekoponian, most likely to protect her from getting captured. Angol Fear Mois's Cousin. Mois appears to want to make her happy as well just like her mother, and she is sad when Angol Fear comments on how disappointed she was in her. Keroro Mois has been friends with Keroro ever since she was little. Calling him Uncle (Oji-Sama) as an affectionate term. However, it appears that Mois secretly loves Keroro, doing whatever he asks to make him happy. Even in Episode 63B, she really upset when she hear Keroro telling his dad that he will marry Natsumi, and almost commiting suicide by using up-scaled Hellmageddon (100:1) before stopped by Fuyuki and Natsumi. She also will commite suicide when Keroro almost dies, as example is in Episode 110 she almost using Apocalypse Hellmageddon (1:1) when Keroro suffering mysterious illness. Mois also will hurt anyone (except Hinatas, especially Natsumi) that hurts Keroro (Mostly hurting Giroro). Keroro is also the only reason that Pekopon hasn't been destroyed yet. Tamama Mois is unaware of Tamama's deep hatred for her. She sees Tamama as a friend and she comforts him when he is sad. She is usually seen doing many activities with Tamama. (Only due to Tamama, wanting to beat her in cuteness, and win Keroro's love.) Kururu Mois is the only person who can make Kururu crack, due to her pure innocence. Kururu is shown to fear her, although Mois herself is somewhat scared of Kururu. Mois and Kururu are partnered together a lot, and Mois has learned her knowledge of technology from him. Angol Tia Angol Tia is Mois's mother. Mois appears to love her mother deeply, wanting to be just like her, and is shown to be disappointed by how she can't follow in her mother's footsteps and destroy a planet. Asami Asami is the doppelgänger of Mois. When Mois first landed on Pekopon, she followed her father's wisdom to choose the strongest Pekoponian she could find. When she saw Asami's fighting skills, she was instantly impressed. Mois was deeply touched by Asami's story, and said she would destroy the planet so she could ease Asami's pain. And only stopped when Asami told her to, saying she understood what Mois was trying to prove. Momoka Nishizawa & Koyuki Azumaya Mois sees Koyuki and Momoka as friends. Joining them in making the group MorePeachSummerSnow along with Natsumi. Angol Mois joins the others in protecting Momoka from her father, meaning she does care for Momoka's happiness. The Hinatas Mois lives with the Hinatas and sees them all as friends. Natsumi, unlike with other aliens, actually doesn't see Mois as suspicious, and even notes her a good friend. Fuyuki is a notable fan of Mois, and is usually seen excited whenever Mois is about to destroy the world. Mois also shares her love of Fuyuki as a friend, and is delighted by his fanboy attitude towards her. Aki and Mois haven't interacted all that much, but Aki appreciates Mois's help around the house, and sees her as a good child. In the flash series, while in space Aki and Mois are shown talking, showing a friendly tone among them. Mois also never attacks the Hinatas when they hurt her Uncle. Pururu Mois, unlike with Tamama, sees Pururu as a rival. Mois is usually seen fighting with her, if fighting is needed. However, Pururu does address Mois as her assistant nurse. Mois also tries to block calling her Oba-sama and seems to respect her. She is also usually paired up with her when the Keroro Platoon and the Garuru Platoon fight. Appearance * Height: 155 cm (5' 1 ft) * Weight: Unknown * Eye color: Brown (Anime), Orange (Manga, Flash Series) * Hair color: Blond (Pekoponian disguise)/Silver (true form), Blond with silver tips (Flash Series) In Season 1 (Ep 7 - 51), she wears white shirt with beige sweater vest and grey skirt. * In Season 2 to Season 4 (Ep 52 - 205) she wears a sailor suit uniform with dark green skirt. * In Season 5 to Season 7 (Ep 206 - 358) she wears white shirt with blue sweater vest, red tie and grey skirt. * In in the manga she wears a white long sleeve shirt and a brown skirt/ a purple and white dress. *Orange (Anime) or Red (Manga, Flash Series) shooting star barrette *Usually wears a green wrist band with a yellow star on it. *Wears puffy white socks and brown slip ons. *In Season 5 until Season 7, she wears regular black socks. * In the flash series she has a gold leg bracelet. To blend in with the Earth people, Mois also transforms into a tanned, bleached-blond teenager (kogal) who is always seen in a school uniform and loose socks. Her true form is a pale gray-haired girl who wears a purple-and-white magical girlcostume. In Episode 247A, she temporarily transforms to her "adult" true form which is completely different with her original true form, including her Lucifer Spear also changes. Her "adult" true form somehow a bit similar with Angol Tia costume. Overview "July 1999. The King of Terror descends from the sky and King Angolmois awakens."Keroro Gunso Episode 53 Part B: Angol Mois, More More Flower-Viewing Angol Mois is the "King of Terror", who is ditzy and insecure as a result of her impact from space. She was sent to planet Earth to arrive in July 1999 for Earth's destruction, as predicted by Nostradamus, under orders from her father. She states that during her first appearance she told Nostradamus to deliver a message to the humans warning them of her arrival. In the anime, she arrives 500 years too early and takes a nap in orbit, until she wakes up in May 2003 3-4 years too late. In the manga, she lands near Fuyuki, while in the anime, she lands on Giroro's tent. In both, she is taken into the Hinatas' home, where she is nursed back to health by Natsumi. When she wakes up, she reveals her true form and begins to destroy the Earth, until Keroro, who arrives later, is persuaded by Fuyuki to stop Mois. She is close friends with Keroro, who she calls oji-sama, which means, roughly, "Uncle". Tamama often competes with her for Keroro's attention (and affection). Her transformation sequences, stylized costume, and related accessories may make her a parody of the "magical girl" genre. As an added note, Mois' Pekopon-form wears a hair clip explicitly in the shape of the Science Patrol's Ryuusei-mark in the anime (while Asami whose form/soul she "borrowed" has an Ultra Garrison-mark hair clip). Her name is frequently used in puns on the Japanese phrase moe-moe, which usually refers to a cute girl who appeals to older members of the audience. Personality Although the Lord of Terror, she is anything but terrifying. She's sweet, clumsy, and peppy but can be scary when she's in Angol form, and uses her Lucifer Spear to split earth-like substances. The other side of the Lucifer Spear, it opens her diary that may not tell the truth. She got her Earth look from when she first arrived in 2002 (2009 in the anime), before she met the Hinatas. Her father had encouraged her to see only herself as important as this frame of mind was needed to become an effective planet destroyer. Thus, she chose the form of a Japanese school girl she saw ending a friendship with another girl for her own benefit. She is shown to be somewhat immodest, and is not afraid to go topless or strip completely naked in front of others. Attacks The Angols use seemingly magical weapons to destroy planets. Mois uses her Lucifer Spear as her weapon. It is a long golden staff with an asteroid-like sphere on one end and a crescent shape on the other. Her signature attack is the Hellmageddon (1:1), which can destroy a planet in a matter of seconds. When not destroying a planet, she often uses a scaled-down version of this attack (that can be as small as 1:1 trillion). Sometimes when she sees someone hitting Keroro, she transforms and uses this version of Hellmageddon, which usually catches others, including Keroro, in the blast. Once in Episode 63B, she almost used a scaled-up version called ArHellmageddon (100:1) when she was completely upset. There is an attack called Dark Hellmageddon in Episode 71 that if used can make a planet implode. Also, in Keroro Gunso The Super Movie, Mois also able to summon huge meteor/asteroid with her Lucifer Spear. She possesses an unknown attack, which said to be Angol's ultimate power to destroy planets, in Episode 247A, which summoned an eye symbol on her head, similar to what appears on Angol Tia. The effects shown is an aurora that appears everywhere on earth, with earthquake when she's on earth's orbit. When using Lucifer Spear, she usually transforms to her true form. However, she also rarely seen using her Lucifer Spear without transforming to true form. Such examples can be seen on Episode 63B and Episode 350, When not in use, the Lucifer Spear becomes a cellphone, which she uses in turn to return to her Angol form. The Lucifer Spear can be also used for flying. Weakness She has two weaknesses, a large purple crystal called the Angol Stone, which Taruru used on her in episode 102 when she was about to attack Garuru; and her "uncle." The Angol Stone is a magnet-like substance that literally lures and traps the people of Angol inside the crystal and immobilizes them completely, somewhat like how kryptonite bothers Superman. Speech Mois often ends her sentences with the phrase "you could say, ...?(てゆーか / ていうか Teyuka / Teiuka)" ("like, ...?" in the mangaversion? ) and a four-character idiom. In the Funimation dub, she randomly speaks Spanish on the request of her father to confuse the Pekoponian. Calling Angol Mois Etymology Angol Mois' name is derived from the name of a (real) prophecy of Nostradamus, "Angolmois." Trivia *Angol Fear from the game Soulcalibur IV looks similar to Angol Mois, only with different colors, both of which were designed by Mine Yoshizaki. Fear is also her cousin. Angol Fear subsequently appeared in Volume 19 of the manga. *In Soulcalibur IV, one of Angol Fear's outfits is the color scheme that resembles Angol Mois. *Background Music for almost every time when Angol Mois using Lucifer Spear or Hellmageddon (or talking things which related to Hellmageddon, Nostradamus, or Destroying Planets) is part of 2004Mn4 in Keroro Original Soundtrack 2, however the key and choir has been a bit altered in Anime version. It can be hear starting on minute 0:56 on that soundtrack. * The input command for Mois's cellphone to change to Lucifer Spear is 19997. Which implies the prophecy: On the 7th month in 1999. * In many episodes, Mois able to instantly summon her Lucifer Spear in her hand without inputting command on her cellphone, and even without showing her cellphone. * In Episode 334, she able to summon a fireball which seems a asteroid part of her Lucifer Spear but without staff and crescent. * Perhaps Season 2-4 is the season where Mois frequently using her Hellmageddon, as example in episode 63B which she almost using a scaled-up version (100:1), episode 71 she uses one of her ultimate attack "Dark Harmageddon" and episode 74 where she destroy hundred planets only for fortune reading, * After Episode 298, she seems not thinking to destroy earth anymore and concentrating to support Pekopon Invasion. However she still using scaled-down Hellmageddon in some episodes and in Episode 356, she almost using Hellmageddon 1:1 as Asami said to be suffering by her university entry exams. * She keeps a giant diary of what has happened. She exaggerates entries that both has her interest and that involve the Sergeant. She draws Keroro better than the others because of her love for him. She badly draws events that barely interests her (i.e. Mecha-Nyororo and Wettol King). It can only be opened with the Lucifer Spear. * All though Mois may be an adolescent by Angol Standards at the end of Encounter 26 of the Manga it is revealed that Mois is actually over 2000 Earth years old. * She has called Keroro a stupid frog/stupid in episode 185b and episode 212a * In the anime, she is the only one that able to withstand Kururu"s dark aura. * Mois has many pen-pals she writes too, she has so many so they can help her destroy Earth. * In 1st season Mois disguise using a school uniform that almost exactly same with her doppelgänger. It appears that Mois disguise in Season 2-4 not same anymore with Asami as on Opening 4 Asami still shown using her old uniform. However in Season 5-7 especially on Episode 356, it shown that Asami wearing a new uniform that similar with Mois disguise, with the only differences is Asami using a long-sleeve blue sweater, and Mois using blue sweater vest with long-sleeve white shirt. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Angol Category:Manga series Category:Anime series Category:Mois Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro Gunso Shorts Category:Keroro